


Escape to the Owl House

by Cratmang



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abomination, Child Abuse, Escape, F/F, Found Family, Light Angst, Other, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, Running Away, post-Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cratmang/pseuds/Cratmang
Summary: Amity suddenly realizes that she doesn't have to live with the crap that her parents try to force onto her, and so she decides to flee to the Owl House... in the middle of a boiling rainstorm.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 385





	1. The Best and Worst Night

“Well?” Amity’s mother said, crossly. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Amity opened her mouth to say something, but her mother almost instantly shut her down. “Nevermind. I don’t want to hear it. From now on, you are to never speak with the human, or any of her friends again. And while we’re on the subject, you are not to approach the Owl Lady or the Owl House under any circumstances. We can’t bear to let our family name be tarnished by the association of those wretched beings that dare call themselves ‘witches.’ Do you understand?”

_ The human. _ The way Mrs. Blight referred to Luz felt like she was talking about a pest. Like her very presence on the Boiling Isles could be equated to an actual blight.

Amity stood quietly before her mother. She had lived through this exact scene before, with her childhood friend Willow. Her parents told her to either break up their friendship, or else they would break it for her. In her child mind, Amity had convinced herself that she had done it to protect Willow, which may have been true. But was it?

_ No, _ a voice inside of her said.  _ They’re just saying it to make me think that they have power over me. So that they can keep molding me into their ideal image of a good girl. But they have no right to decide who my friends are. I’ve made the mistake of letting them do this with Willow. I’m not about to let it happen again! _

“Amity?” her mother said. “I’m waiting.”

Amity muttered something quietly under her breath.

“What was that? You need to speak clearly-”

“NO!” she cried out. “You’re always telling me what to do, and what’s ‘proper’ for a Blight! But you never let me do anything because I like it! Well I’ve had enough!”

“Amity Blight!” her mother cried in shock and anger. “That tone of voice is unbecoming of a proper witch, much less a Blight!”

“You’re doing it again!” she turned and ran out of the room.

“That does it! Go to your room!”

“Make me!” Amity cried as she rounded a corner in the hallway.

Mrs. Blight began to chase after her daughter. She was not about to let this rebellious behaviour go unpunished. She ran into the hall, and saw Amity running to the right, out of the corner of her eye. “Get back here!” she yelled as she ran.

Little did Mrs. Blight know, that was not her daughter Amity she was chasing - it was an illusion, cast by Edric Blight. The real Amity had been dragged behind a drawer by her sister, Emira.

She gestured for Amity to remain silent, then stepped out from the shadows behind the drawer, into the open hallway. She looked to the left. Then the right. There was no sign of their mother.

“Come on, Mittens,” Emira whispered to her sister. “It won’t be long before mother realizes that she’s just chasing a shadow!”

Amity mouthed a thank you, then ran out of the shadows, making a dash for the front door.

“Where are you going?” Emira loudly whispered. “You can’t go outside now! It’s going to rain soon!”

But Amity didn’t listen. She hated living in the Blight Manor, and didn’t want to spend another second there. She would rather die than spend another minute under the roof of her parents. This was something that she might have always known, but never really realized until now.

Fortunately, there was one place that she could go. One place where she felt safe from the wrath of her parents, and the teasing of her older siblings. One place where she felt comfortable being herself, and she had friends - real friends, who loved and cared about her as a person, rather than her “social status,” or her “reputation.” The Owl House.

The sound of the front door opening echoed through the entirety of Blight Manor. Mrs. Blight, who had begun to suspect something was off about the daughter she was chasing, quickly put two and two together.

“Somebody stop her!” she commanded, her voice ringing through the halls as she ran.

But it was too late. By the time she had reached the foyer, Amity was a green-haired speck on the horizon, and the boiling rain had started.

Mr. Blight stepped up behind his wife, putting a hand on her shoulder. “She won’t last long in that storm. She’ll be back soon enough.”

“She’d better,” Mrs. Blight said, coldly. “We’re going to have a long talk afterwards.”

Edric and Emira, meanwhile, were watching the scene play out from the shadows.

“What do we do now?” Edric whispered, so softly that he wasn't sure if Emira heard his entire sentence.

“I don’t think there’s anything we can do now,” Emira replied, “except hope that our Mittens knows what she’s doing.”

The two stared at each other in silence before letting out a soft, nervous chuckle.  _ Of course Mittens knew what she was doing. She always did... right? _

* * *

Amity ran through the forest, desperately seeking shelter from the boiling rain. With every drop that touched her, she felt a searing bolt of pain as the liquid burned her skin. She admitted, she could have picked a better day to effectively tell her parents to go screw themselves. But what’s done is done, and she couldn’t turn back now.

She wished she had practiced the force field spell beforehand though - it wasn’t a spell she had quite been able to master.

She found a relatively dry spot under a tree, and stopped to catch her breath. 

Her original plan was to pack what little she would have needed, run to the Owl House, and never speak to her parents again. But when her mother had decided to speak to her about Luz today, of all days, she felt a spark of motivation, and everything just sort of kicked into high gear. She couldn’t even stop to pick up her toothbrush. 

The boiling rain only complicated matters. There was no way she could reach the Owl House in this weather. Not alive, at least. 

She considered changing direction and seeking temporary shelter in her hideout at the library - it was not so far away from here. But the library was closed today, and even if she got in, she knew that her parents knew how much time she spent in the library - once the rain had stopped, that would be the first spot they would look.

Her next thought was Hexside. It was some distance further away than the library, so the chances of her surviving the rain long enough to reach it were notably smaller. Even if she did make it, however, there was no guarantee that she would be able to take shelter there, even if she was a top student. She had heard that the school had a myriad of secret rooms and passages, but she had no idea how to access any of them.

Amity sighed. The only place where she would be completely safe was the Owl House, and she would succumb to the rain long before she would’ve reached it. Unless she had something to protect her...

It was at this moment that she had an idea.

She knelt down into the mud, and, using a stick, drew a large circle in front of her. She spoke the command, “Abomination, rise,” and lightly tapped the circle. It glowed, and a mass of purple sludge appeared in the center, quickly growing up to the shape of a massive, bulky humanoid that was almost twice her size.

Amity looked her abomination up and down. She didn’t know exactly how long her slimy creation would last in the boiling rain, and she was quite proud of it. To most witches, abominations were expendable, barely any better than foot soldiers on the front line of a war. But this abomination was all that Amity had left. She hated it, but she had no other options. The abomination would have to do.

“Abomination, carry me to the Owl House,” she commanded. “And be quick. The sooner we’re out of this rain, the better.”

With one thick arm, the abomination grabbed Amity around the waist, and picked her up with ease. It held her close to its chest, crouched down to shield her as much as possible from the rain, then ran as fast as it could in the direction of the Owl House.

For the first minute, Amity’s plan seemed to work. The abomination moaned and groaned with each drop that pelted its body, but it seemed to be handling the rain quite well. Amity still felt an occasional drop, but at least she had something to protect her, even if it was a technically-not-living being.

Then the abomination tripped.

Amity instinctively stretched her arms forward to intercept the ground, but they hung less than half an inch above it. The abomination kept its grip on Amity with its one arm, while the other stopped the fall.

“What’s wrong?” Amity asked.

“Boiling... rain...” the abomination moaned in its signature lifeless voice, “too... hot... melting...”

To her horror, Amity saw that the abomination’s body was slowly dripping away, leaving a trail of sludge behind them.

“Go, go, go!” she cried. “Please! If you don’t hurry, we’ll both die out here!”

The abomination hastily crawled through the woods like the creature that walked on three legs in the evening, moaning in pain every step of the way. 

* * *

Luz, Eda, and Lilith were outside, arranging wooden slabs with glyphs carved into them. Luz was positioned at the front of the house, close to the cliff edge. Closer to the forest stood Lilith, while Eda was somewhere behind the house. They were in a hurry to cast a force field that would shield the Owl House from the Boiling Rain. They would have set it up earlier, but the exact glyph that they needed to use was only a recent discovery, and they only had time to carve the three slabs they had before the rain had started.

Luz planted her slab into the mud beneath her. Lilith did the same.

“Are we ready?” Eda’s voice called out from behind the house.

“Ready!” Luz and Lilith replied simultaneously.

“On 3!” Eda’s voice called again. “1...”

Lilith continued the count with “2...”

“3!” As Luz shouted the final number, all three witches pressed down on the slabs beneath them. As they did so, the glyphs on each slab began to glow.

Within seconds, the Owl House and the immediately surrounding area were protected underneath a glowing yellow dome, which hung above them like a giant transparent umbrella.

“That was a close one,” Luz said. “I don’t think I could have lasted much longer out in the rain.”

“Agreed,” Lilith said. “Now if you would excuse me, I’m going back inside. I’ve had an exhausting week, and I could use a break.” 

Since the events of Eda’s near-execution at the hands of Emperor Belos, Eda and Lilith had begun to slowly repair the relationship between the two of them. Lilith had become a regular guest at the Owl House, meeting with her sister once a week to check up on her and discuss possible leads towards curing them both of the curse that Lilith had originally cast. Thanks to said curse, neither of them could cast any magic by themselves, but they could draw and use magical glyphs - a strategy that Luz had discovered not long after she had first arrived on the Boiling Isles. Of course, this meant that Eda and Lilith had to basically learn how to cast magic from scratch. And between researching an ancient and almost forgotten method of casting magic and seeking a cure for half-curses, all while hiding from the gaze of the Emperor and his prized coven, it was no wonder that Lilith was so tired.

As Lilith entered the house, Eda walked around from behind it. “Good work, my apprentice,” she said. “Now let’s get inside before King finishes off dinner.”

Luz agreed, and was about to follow Eda inside, when she heard someone call her name.

“Luz!”

Luz turned toward the woods to see the purple, hulking figure of an abomination, crawling toward the Owl House, while holding a familiar green-haired girl underneath it in one arm.

“Amity!?”

“Luz!”

As if it were excited by the sight of Luz and the safety of the Owl House, the abomination picked up speed, crawling as fast as it could, while making sure that its passenger was safely held close underneath its body.

“Amity!” Luz cried out, stepping towards the boundary of the force field while waving her arms. “Over here!”

“Come on,” Amity whispered loudly. “Just a little further...”

Then the abomination fell to the ground and collapsed on top of Amity, unable to withstand the boiling rain any longer.

Luz gasped. Without a second thought, she ran out into the rain.

“Luz!” Eda called out, her arm reached out in a futile effort to stop her.

Luz tried to ignore the searing pain of every drop as it touched her skin.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow.”

She reached the pile of purple sludge that was once Amity’s abomination. As she did, Amity was lifting something that vaguely resembled an arm overtop of her.

“Luz, help!” she cried.

Without saying a word, Luz immediately crouched under the sludge with Amity, and helped her lift. Together, they ran to the Owl House, carrying the slowly melting abomination above them.

“Let’s go, let’s go, inside, inside!” Eda barked out.

As soon as everyone was in, Eda shut the door behind her.

Lilith was lying on the couch when all of this happened. Upon seeing her former protege enter, she sat straight up in surprise. “Amity? What are you...”

Amity ignored her as she and Luz tossed what was left of the abomination onto the floor. Everything from the waist down had melted away. The rest lay on the carpet, struggling to retain its slimy form while expelling the rain its body had collected. It was a mess, but it was salvageable, thankfully. 

“I hope you didn’t come here just to ruin my carpet,” Eda groaned.

Amity said nothing as she gasped for breath.

Luz put an arm on her shoulder. “Amity? Are you okay--”

Amity suddenly hugged Luz, tightly.

Luz was surprised at first, but then she patted Amity on the back, and gave her a soft hug in return. “Hey... hey, it’s alright,” Luz said, trying to calm her down. “You’re safe now.”

Amity knew that Luz was talking about the rain, but in that very moment, those words meant so much more to her than anything else she had heard anyone say in a long, long time. She was, indeed, safe.

She spent nearly two minutes crying in Luz’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much knowledge about dysfunctional/abusive families, or experience writing them. Especially given that these are characters that we know very little about (and yet what the fandom does know is enough to want them burned at the stake).
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed reading. Here's to hoping that Amity gets the love that she needs before this whole party ends.
> 
> EDIT - 7th of September: Fixed some glaring grammar issues, plus a few minor tweaks. Also, changed "breakfast" to "dinner." This change is only in name, however - it just so happened that the Owl House residents were having breakfast (i.e. bacon and eggs) for dinner.  
> ADDITIONAL: Since I'm here, I might as well mention that, while this story was intended to be a one-shot, I have been coming up with ideas for a part 2. We'll see if anything comes out of it.


	2. Immediate Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. and Mrs. Blight briefly search for their missing daughter.

Amity did not want to wake up. She dreamt that she had run away from Blight Manor, and found shelter in the Owl House with Luz and her family. To her, the thought of it felt a combination of terrifying, exciting, and most importantly, implausible. Amity could never stand up to her parents, and she knew it. She knew that the minute she opened her eyes, she would find herself back in her bed, the events of her dream having never occurred.

She felt someone breathing next to her, and sighed. Ever since Edric and Emira found out about Amity's crush, they couldn't even go a day without teasing her with an illusion of Luz. Even after Amity had finally confessed her feelings for Luz two weeks ago, the twins continued to tease her with illusions of her girlfriend. The sight of Luz sleeping in bed next to Amity was their newest stunt, and they have pulled it off for three days in a row. Today would be the fourth, adding salt to the wound that was Amity's dream.

She sat up, her eyes still closed. _No point in wasting time denying it,_ she thought. _I'll just flick the illusion away,_ _get out of bed, tell Edric and Emira that I just don't have the patience for their antics this morning, get breakfast, then go to school._

She opened her eyes.

Her room looked nothing like her room. She was on the floor, wrapped up in a ragged blanket, next to Luz in her sleep cocoon (Or “sleeping bag,” as Luz called it). Sunlight shone into the room from a single stained glass window behind her. The furry black shape of King lay curled up next to Luz. Various pieces of unused furniture and human world oddities were piled against the walls of the room, all covered in a layer of dust.

“Okay,” Amity said out loud. “Luz waking up to me was bad enough, but this is just excessive, even for you two.” She stood up, and noticed that she was still wearing her hexside uniform. “I have to admit, you really went out on all the details. You even got the photo of Luz and her mother right.” She knelt back down next to Luz, then held a hand up next to her sleeping face, preparing to flick the illusion away. “Now get rid of this before--”

“Ow!”

Amity gasped as she pulled her hand away. 

For a few seconds, Luz was somewhat groggy from the rude awakening. Then she sat up. "Amity? Why'd you wake me up? I was having a good dream.”

“Luz! I-I’m sorry! I thought you were an illusion, and-- wait.” 

Amity crawled over to King, and petted him.

King opened a single eye, then stood up on all fours, his back arched like an angry cat. “Who gave you permission to pet me?” he hissed. "Because it certainly wasn't me!"

“You’re not an illusion either,” Amity said quietly to herself.

She examined the rest of the room, feeling the unused furniture. She then opened the window, and looked outside. There was a beautiful view of the sea that surrounded the Boiling Isles.

"So it wasn't a dream," she said, softly.

King crawled over to Luz, and stood up to whisper in her ear, “Hey Luz, I think there’s something wrong with your girlfriend.”

Luz got out from her sleeping bag, and walked over to Amity. “Hey, are you alright?”

Amity closed the window and turned to face her human girlfriend. She had an expression that was a cross between confusion, fear, and a hint of excitement. “Luz,” she said, “this is going to sound weird, but what happened last night?”

* * *

“Principal Bump.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Blight? I wasn’t expecting company at this hour.”

“My sincerest apologies. But this is an urgent matter. We would have come in earlier today, but we have been very busy lately, and--”

“No, no, it’s alright. Please, take a seat.”

It had now been two days and two nights since Amity had run away. 

Principal Bump had just finished writing yet another letter asking for a grant. He suspected that, like the other letters he had written, it would be ignored. But had written it anyway, painstakingly describing and praising the progress of his students, and the unfortunate costs that came with them. He did carefully leave out the fact that the human, Luz Noceda, had been enrolled for over a month now, and that he had recently allowed students to enroll into multiple magic tracks at once. He was about to leave his office to send the letter, and go home for the night, when Mr. and Mrs. Blight came in.

“How can I help you?” he asked.

“It’s about our daughter, Amity,” Mrs. Blight said. “She’s recently disappeared, and we have no idea where to. We were hoping you might have seen her.”

A surprised look spread across Bump's face. “What? Amity has disappeared? I am sorry to hear that.”

He opened a drawer in his desk. In it, there was a letter from Edalynn Clawthorne, which he had received this morning. He closed the drawer, then got up from his desk.

“Let me check the attendance records,” he said as he walked to a nearby cabinet.

Upon hearing the words “attendance records,” the cabinet belched out a tome, which landed in Bump’s hands.

He opened the tome, and skipped through the pages. “When did this happen?” he asked.

“Two days ago,” Mr. Blight answered succinctly. “After school.”

Bump found the page he was looking for. He saw that Amity had, and continued to have a perfect attendance record, the only exception being the week when Amity had broken her leg during a Grudgby match with her friends.

“Oh dear,” he said.

“What is it?” Mrs. Blight asked.

Bump turned toward the two parents, who looked more annoyed with their daughter than concerned. “I’m afraid that Amity has been absent from school for the past two days.”

Mr. and Mrs. Blight gasped.

“Impossible,” she said.

“I thought the same,” he said. “Amity always seemed to enjoy her time at school.”

Bump gave the tome back to the cabinet, which swallowed it whole. “I’m afraid I have not seen your daughter lately. But rest assured, I will alert the school faculty of this incident. After all, the safety and well-being of my students is always a top priority, second only to their education.”

“Thank you, Principal Bump,” Mrs. Blight said. “I always held you and Hexside in high regard.”

Bump shook hands with the Blight couple, then watched as they left. He did not breathe until he was sure they were gone.

* * *

It has been one week since Amity ran away.

The twins were making dinner when their parents came home.

“Welcome home,” they automatically said in unison.

“I take it that Amity is still missing,” Mrs. Blight said, not acknowledging the greeting.

The twins looked at each other nervously. “We... went looking for her earlier,” Edric decided to lie.

“But we didn’t find any sign of her,” Emira added on.

Mrs. Blight could tell that the twins were hiding something, but decided that she didn’t care enough to press the issue. “A shame,” she said solemnly, as if she were pretending to be sad about someone’s death. “Amity had such high potential. I always thought that the human and the Park girl were a bad influence. Should have had them all expelled and banned from Hexside. In fact, I ought to --”

“Don’t bother,” Mr. Blight said, placing a hand on his wife’s shoulder. “It’s too late now. It won’t bring our little girl back.”

She sighed in defeat. Mr. Blight was always the voice of reason. “You’re right. It’s not worth the effort anymore.” She moved past the twins, refusing to acknowledge them any more than she already had. “I’ve had a long day. I’m going to take a bath. Dear, kindly tell Edric and Emira what we have discussed.”

She left the room as Mr. Blight cleared his throat. “We will not be pursuing the search for Amity any further. Her recent behavior is too unbecoming of a Blight, and your mother and I have decided that the most suitable punishment for her, should she decide to return, is to disown her.”

The twins eyed each other, feeling somewhat relieved. Up until now, in order to appease their parents, they had been pretending to look for their “missing” sister. Of course, they knew full well where Amity was - they had known ever since they had spotted her at Hexside the day after she had run away. But they never told their parents that they had seen their sister, let alone that they knew she was living at the Owl House.

“That being said,” their father continued, “if you should see her, you are not to address her, or acknowledge her in any way. I know that you two cared deeply for your sister, but as of this moment, Amity Blight is dead, and we shall never speak of her again. Is that understood?”

The twins nodded and said “Yes, Father,” in unison.

Mr. Blight turned his attention to his children's work in the kitchen. "Is dinner ready?"

"Just about," Emira said.

"Excellent. I'm going to wash up." He left the room.

Once they were certain they were alone, Edric leaned in toward his twin sister, and whispered, "Let's grab one more book from Mittens' room."

"We already stuffed a small library into the cauldron. I'm surprised that our parents haven't noticed the missing books."

"So what's the harm in taking just one more? No one here is going to miss it."

* * *

After dinner, the twins found the book they were looking for. They snuck outside, and found a large cauldron on a cart in the bushes. The cauldron was big enough for a human to fit inside, if they were to crouch into a ball.

"Do you really think that Mittens is safe?"

"Of course. She's under the protection of the Owl Lady, the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles.”

“But Eda can't cast magic anymore. If our parents came after her, they could snap her like a twig.”

“True... but our parents don’t know that.”

Edric and Emira each put a finger to their lips, smirking as they opened the cauldron, and tossed the tome inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. ¬‿¬ Are you liking this fanfic?
> 
> This was originally just going to be a short epilogue following Amity's decision to run away and cut ties with the Blight family, but I wrote so much, I decided to split it into two chapters. The third (and final) chapter will be available early next week, if not this week.


	3. New Home

Amity’s abomination had reformed into its original humanoid shape shortly after the storm had ended. However, it had lost a significant amount of mass to the boiling rain. Once, it towered over its master. Now, its height was only equal to the distance between Amity's chin and the floor, when both of them were standing.

Despite Eda’s protest, Amity refused to send the abomination back into its pot. This was partly because the abomination was the only thing that Amity was able to take with her when she fled her childhood home, and she could not bear to simply send it back to its pot. The other, larger reason was because the pot itself was still back at Blight Manor.

Thus, the abomination stayed active in the Owl House, loyally following Amity through its halls. Eda quickly gave up trying to get rid of it, and instead just gave it a broom to sweep the floor with. If it was going to stay around, it might as well make itself useful. So, in-between commands, the abomination would sweep the floor, collect piles of dust by shifting its hand into the shape of a tray, and then toss them out a nearby window. It quickly learned to distinguish between trash that Eda had forgotten to throw out (nothing) and trash that Eda just hadn't been able to sell yet (everything). After a few days, it had figured out how to craft a feather duster using stray owl feathers, a stick, and some twine. Less than a week into Amity's stay, Eda found that she had grown to admire the abomination's assistance in her cooking, often handing her vital ingredients just when she needed them.

She had to admit, she was very impressed with the abomination's intelligence. Unfortunately, any respect that she had for it was lost when it assisted in Luz and King’s comedy hour by grabbing a scoop of butter with a knife, then uttering the words, “Don't... _butter_ me... I'm busy...”

Amity herself, meanwhile, found life in the Owl House incredibly strange. But the strangeness was welcome, especially when it was compared to her old home.

In Blight Manor, Amity’s parents were strict. Once, when she was younger, she spilt a cup of juice on the table. Her parents gave her a harsh scolding, and she was forbidden from leaving her room until the next morning.

In the Owl House, Amity found that Eda was much more forgiving. The day after the boiling rainstorm, Amity was examining some of Eda’s potions, when she accidentally dropped a bottle of Snake Oil. When the glass bottle hit the floor, Amity’s face had turned pale, fearful of what wrath the Owl Lady would unleash upon her. But to her surprise, Eda laughed it off, and told her about the time when Luz had dropped an entire bag full of potions off of the second-story balcony. Eda then gently told Amity to clean up the mess, and afterward there was no further punishment.

In Blight Manor, Amity’s parents were cold and distant. They never seemed to give their children much attention, except when she had made a mistake, or did something that they otherwise disproved of. Whenever she had tried to talk to her parents, she would’ve been lucky to get any sort of response. She would've been even luckier if it wasn't anything along the lines of, “That’s nice dear. Now go back to your studies.”

In the Owl House, Luz, Eda, and King constantly showered Amity with warmth and affection. Luz would always greet her with a warm hug (and an occasional kiss on the cheek), and the two often found themselves geeking out over the Good Witch Azura together. Eda would always listen to anything Amity had to say, and was more than happy to give her some advice. And King... well, he was never an unwelcome presence.

The amount of freedom Amity suddenly felt that she had was unsettling, but she quickly got used to it. It was like she was living in her hideout at the library, only with the addition of friends. Not friends that were chosen for her, like Boscha and Skara. Friends that she had wanted, like Willow and Luz.

The one thing that she could have done without was Hooty. That cursed bird tube would often snake his way into the house to give surprise greetings, give his unwanted thoughts on the current subject, or worst of all, pester everyone at length about a bug that he ate. Eda told Amity that Hooty was there to protect the house from unwanted guests, so she would just have to put up with him. 

This wasn’t too different from living with Edric and Emira in Blight Manor. Often, the twins would tease Amity, or make her the butt end of a joke. But they meant well, and when push came to shove, Amity knew that they would protect her... from anything outside the manor. Amity couldn’t help but wonder if it was a requirement for every household to have include a protective guardian or sibling who just happened to always be annoying.

Nonetheless, after having spent nearly a week at the Owl House, between there and Blight Manor, it was clear to Amity which home she liked better.

Amity woke up this morning to find that Luz and King were already downstairs, helping Eda make breakfast. She got up, and looked out the window of her and Luz’s room. She took a deep breath of the salty sea air as she felt a gentle breeze against her face, and admired the view. The trees rustled in the wind. A wild griffin flew in the sky above. A horrendous sea creature spotted Amity, and waved hello before sinking into the waves.

All in all, it was a beautiful scene. Amity took in the view for a few more minutes before she decided that she should head downstairs and join the others.

Suddenly, she heard a loud “HOOT HOOT!” and caught a glimpse of Hooty as he extended his body forwards from the front door, and barreled straight into the bush. 

“Wait! Hooty, stop! It’s us!”

“Oh, hey you guys! Why don’t you come inside? We'd _love_ it if you joined us for breakfast!”

Amity watched as Hooty wrapped himself around two green-haired witches, and dragged them into the house.

* * *

Hooty proudly dumped Edric and Emira in the middle of the living room.

“Well,” Eda said as she stirred the contents of her pot, “if it isn’t the Blight twins. What brings you two here?”

“What?” Edric said, a little more cheerfully than he actually was, “Can’t a witch just stop by and say ‘hi?’”

Eda raised a scoopful of some mixture to her lips, and tasted it. She thought that it needed more salt. “Cut the chit-chat," she said, not turning her head to address the twins. "You’re here for your sister.”

“That’s not true!” Emira lied. “Though since you mentioned it, you haven’t seen Mittens anywhere lately, have you?” 

Luz, who sat at the table with breakfast in front of her, quietly picked up her mug of tea, and sipped it. She averted her eyes from the twins, pretending that she didn’t hear the question.

King, who was sitting on the table, stood up, and boldly stated, “Amity’s not here, and none of us have seen her since last week. Now get lost!”

After a brief silence, Emira spoke. “Okay, let’s pretend that Mittens is here, hiding somewhere. Say, upstairs.”

Amity, who was eavesdropping on the scene from the top of the staircase, suddenly recoiled at the mention of her. She grasped the arm of her abomination, which sat next to her.

Eda gave the twins a threatening over-the-shoulder glare. “I’m not letting you two search my house for your 'dear sister' who may or may not be here. And I can assure you, she isn’t. Now go home and tell Odalia and Alador that you can’t find her--”

“We’re not looking to bring her back home!” Edric spoke up.

All eyes were on the twins.

After a pause, Emira continued. "We understand that she doesn't want to come back. Mother and Father tend to be... harsh... on our baby sister."

"As older siblings, it's our job to annoy Mittens. Not make her life miserable at every turn. If she's happy where she is, then we're happy for her."

Eda, Luz, and King all gave the twins a blank expression. “So... why exactly are you here?” Luz finally asked.

Edric answered, “We smuggled some of her stuff out of the manor. We were gonna dump it into her hideout, but then we thought that Mittens might be here, and that it would be nice of us to drop it off here instead.” 

“Oh!” Luz got up from her seat, and approached the twins. ”Well, what did you bring?”

A trickster’s smirk spread across Emira’s face. “Oh, it's just a bunch of personal stuff, none of your business. And we don't want Mittens be angry with us because we left her things with some random people who we assumed to be her friends."

The same smile spread across Edric's face now. "Of course. You remember how she blew her top at us over the 'Diary Incident', don't you?"

Luz was taken aback. “But... wait! I can go get her!”

She ran upstairs to find Amity. But there wasn't a trace of her, or even her abomination, save for some sludgy footprints in her room.

When Luz ran back downstairs empty-handed, the Blight twins shook their heads.

"Too bad. Guess this was a waste of time."

"We'll just take everything to her hideout, then. Don't follow us!"

Luz took another step forward. “Wait...”

But the twins just waved goodbye, and left.

* * *

“They’re totally lying about Mittens,” Edric said to Emira as they walked away from the Owl House.

"I know. Do they not trust us?"

"I can't believe it. I am offended."

"Me too! After all, we're just a couple of do-gooders on a mission!"

“So, are we actually gonna visit Mittens’ hideout?”

“Nah, there’s no way we’d be able to get the cart through the library without anyone noticing. Let’s just hide it in the shack over there.”

“Good plan... Uh... sis? Where’s the cart?”

“What?”

“The cart? The one with the big cauldron that Mittens kept her abomination in? The cauldron that we put everything in--”

“I know what cart you’re talking about. What I meant was ‘what do you mean, ‘where’s the cart?’’”

Edric showed her.

There was nothing but a patch of mud and trampled grass.

“Are you sure that it was here?” Edric asked.

“Positive.” Emira replied.

“Great,” he grunted, kicking a tuft of grass. “First, Mittens runs away. Then some thief just comes by and steals her stuff while we’re not looking.” 

“Who would go out of their way to steal an abomination cauldron lying in the middle of the forest?”

“Have you seen the garbage that Eda sells? People will buy anything.”

“Wait. Look! In the mud!”

“Tracks! We can follow them and corner the thief. Hopefully they didn’t get too far--”

“I found the thief.”

“Wow, already? Where?”

Emira pointed toward Amity and her abomination, who were pushing the cart into the shack next to the Owl House.

The two stared for a moment, then turned to face each other. They nodded, having decided that their job was done. Then they shouted out, “You’re welcome, Mittens!” and went home.

* * *

The cart barely fit through the shack door.

Once it was inside, Amity opened the cauldron. It was mostly filled with books, some of which had been stolen from the family library, but there was also her diary (which she was certain that Edric and Emira read), her toothbrush, her favourite pen, some of her favorite clothes, and a blanket from the guest's bed. Everything had bits of abomination goo on it, but Amity didn’t care - she was happy to see all of these things (except for the toothbrush, which, given its current condition, she decided it was better to throw out).

Once Amity had emptied the cauldron, she briefly considered dismissing her abomination back into it. She decided against it for now, as she had come to like having the extra body following her around. But she did make a mental note to use the cauldron later to bring the abomination back to its intimidatingly large size.

She picked up the pen and her diary in one hand, and used the other to cast a spell that caused the books to levitate in front of her. Everything else, she had the abomination carry.

She left the shack, and entered the Owl House through the front door.

“Hi, Amity!” Hooty cheerfully greeted her. “Wait, how did you get out here? Did you jump out the window?”

“Can it.” Amity said, coldly.

Luz, Eda, and King were somewhat surprised to see Amity walk in.

“I thought you were upstairs?” Eda asked.

“I was," Amity replied, nonchalantly. "I just went out to grab something,” 

“Your twin siblings were asking for you,” King said. “But fear not! Thanks to my mighty charisma, I made the turn tail and cower back into the woods!”

Amity patted King on the head, and smiled. “Truly, you are a visage of terror,” she said sarcastically.

Luz said something, but her mouth was filled with chewed peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich, so it sounded like "mmf mmf mmf mmmf mmf mff mmmff mmf?".

“Don’t speak with your mouth full,” Amity said.

Luz swallowed, then repeated, “Do you want to the beach today, Amity? Lilith won't be visiting until late this afternoon, and I’ve got an extra swimsuit you can borrow.”

Amity blushed at the thought of seeing her girlfriend in a cute swimsuit. “Uh... sure,” she mumbled. “That sounds fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda glad I waited as long as I did before publishing this. Thanks to the charity livestream, we got to learn Mr. and Mrs. Blight's real names, which I took the liberty of including in this chapter (assuming I spelled them right...).
> 
> Annnnnnnd that's it. I'm done. Show's over, folks! Thanks for tuning in, you've been a wonderful audience.


End file.
